nostos_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Nerozarg/Developing Quests, Next category or pages?
There is still a lot to do for Quests. The plan is to format them a bit differently and get some content in-game instead of data mined, like titles and objectives. This will hopefully make them more readable and understandable. Data mining allowed the creation of the map since there are coordinates there. Next objective after Quests? Story missions (Including mission 5-6. since there are some data in the game files) Lore (Limited sources, should be fast to set up until we get more sources) Enemies (Ogen and their stats and a basic page for bandits) Items + Crafting (Including stats of gear, and housing) Improve Boss (Some missing combat text) Improve Cosmetics (add images) Improve Map (Work on Zones and content inside them, try to find zone borders) Improve Playable characters (not sure what yet, feedback is appreciated) If you have any other suggestions feel free to send me a pm on discord Kryto#6046 or here on fandom Nerozarg (talk) Continue with blogs? Yes No Dont care =Making of the map= Original map The Original map is made by @Dragon Fluffer#6666, by stitching together images taken in-game. You are able to see some of the borderlines of the images in "DualGun" Aktiony. Quests In the game folders, there are .Json files that act like configuration files. These are easily opened by notepad or notepad++ which I'm using. When I dig deeper I was able to find "story", "story_entity" and a file called "mission_quest_config.json". "story" contains the coordinates of NPC's, buildings and general progression of the quest. While "story_entity" contains Entity data like NPC stats and drops, this is where I was able to puzzle together what the reward might be. "mission_quest_config" contains every text shown to the player in Chinese. Text To be able to search through "mission_quest_config" I first needed to find the quest ID's, they are easily found inside "story". Example "Quest_11001_Home_00" * Type: Quest * ID: 11001 * Name: Home * Part: 00 Now that I have the id, I could search through "mission_quest_config" to find the title, subtitle and objective text. They are all written in Chinese, therefore I needed to translate them before being able to use them (unless you can read Chinese). Home uses all ID's between 11001-11005 since Gift starts at 11006. Coordinates Now that I have the text I needed to make the maps. I went through all quest files and found the main NPC (Them being hinted at inside the objective text) and wrote down their coordinates. I also grabbed the coordinates for the village center, to have something to center the layer on. Everything had 3 coordinates Z, Y (I can safely remove all Z, since I don't care about height) * Home - -2264.933 * Gift - -2083.197 * Cycle - -2867.727 * Chicken - -2467.248 * Royales - -3478.55 * B&F - -1323.77 * Seed - -2343.95 * War - -1425.67 * Pupu - -1923.7 * Village - -2113.33 To be able to make a layer large enough I need to find the largest X and Y and round them up. * highest - 3500 Map Now that all data is gathered its time to make the map. I'm using Gimp2 (just because its what I'm used too) I make a new image with the size 3500 and add sets of guidelines at the coordinates. Example Home: * Horizontal: 957 * Vertical: 2264 (This was a negative number, so we need to correct for that after) Now I can add a marker at the spot where the guidelines cross, then clear guidelines and repeat that with every quest and village center. (I also added some placeholder text to be able to read what the markers are) After this, its time to bring in the map made by Dragon Fluffer, and begin to Rotate/Flip/Resize the layer until the village center and the furthest quest is on the right spot. The reason why the furthest quest is used is for accuracy. If I used Pupu and the village center it's quite likely that Royales won't be on the correct spot. Category:Blog posts